itdfandomcom-20200213-history
Dimensions and Devils
There exists more worlds that lie beyond the Trinity of Realms and there exist entities that lie in between or outside these worlds. This page will go over what is known about Dimensions and the strange entities that can lie outside the Home Dimension Purgatory is located in. Dimensions Other Dimensions could be described as other universes / Worlds that aren't linked to a given realm in some way. Although the home realm of Purgatory acts like its own "universe" (having other celestial bodies / space beyond the planet of Purgatory), other Dimensions aren't connected to it naturally (or given the current circumstances of a Realm). So for example, the realms of Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory are connected via a cycle and are neighbors to each other. One could say that these three worlds are part of / make up a single dimension. However another universe / world / realm (some examples will be mentioned later) that aren't connected to Heaven, Hell, and Purgatory could be considered as another Dimension. It could compare to like a Dimension being a planet and the neighboring realms being orbiting bodies (not exactly the best comparison). Alternatively, one could view it as "Layers". You have to imagine that there are many many layers and moving between layers has its own restrictions. Some refer to the Boundary of the Home Dimension as "The Veil". There are also spaces between each of the worlds and this "space" is where Devils are known to reside. Different Dimensions may have their own neighboring realms or potentially different rules...who can say for sure though? Individuals who hail from other Dimensions are referred to as "Quandries" or "Outsiders". --- Travelling To Other Dimensions While other Dimensions haven't been explored in that much detail as of yet, it could be assumed that it requires much power or special abilities, rituals, means. It appears that a race known as the Fae (hailing from a foreign Dimension that has been corrupted by DARKNESS), naturally have the ability to traverse to other Dimensions (although it is unclear exactly how, whether it is their magics, some device, or some other reason). There was also a case where a certain cult/commune conducted a ritual and committed suicide, and it is believed that they went to another Dimension entirely (rather than going to Heaven / Hell)...although who knows for sure? There may also be Devils that could assist in travelling to other Dimensions (as a Devil had presumably assisted a woman known as Jessie Lawlier in travelling to Purgatory from her own Dimension). Old Ones (or at least those like Keyuri) are also able to naturally travel from Dimension to Dimension. --- Dimensions and Time In examples shown so far, time between Dimensions can vary wildly between each other. They may work on similar time, or one year in one Dimension could be 2 hours in another. Two examples were shown during the Catharsis Arc When a person known as Nora Badaura was banished / warped to another dimension by a Fae, she arrived in a world of Skeletal People and lived among them for three years. When they were able to devise a means of returning her to her Home Dimension, she would discover that only a few hours had past in her own Dimension since she left. Also in the World of the Fae, Prince Spade had been taken and held there for an undisclosed amount of time (although he didn't appear to have aged much since he was presumably abducted). When a group had arrived there, one of them points out how Prince Spade had presumably vanished 300 years ago... --- Some Examples of Dimensions * The Fae hail from their own Dimension and travel to Purgatory many times throughout the series * Nora Badaura was taken to a world of Skeleton People. It was known as the World of Bones. * Jessie Lawlier was a girl hailing from another Dimension (implied to be "our" Earth), and was taken to the World of Purgatory (presumably with the assistance of a Devil / killing herself...her body / old body(?) was implied to still be in her own Dimension when Nora was being warped around by a Fae) --- Those Who Lie Between / Outside Dimensions Devils In the space between Dimensions, one may find beings known as Devils. They haven't really been delved into much thus far, but they have been described as Tricksters who prey upon each other as well as other targets they could potentially take advantage of (also described as masters of capturing wayward souls and taking advantage of those who get lost). Of course, who could be a potential friend / prey of any particular Devil depends on them. While it hasn't been explored, it could be assumed that Devils aren't infallible, and one may be able to take advantage of one (and perhaps turn their own Devil Magic / dealings against them, who knows though?) From the example of a Devil shown so far, they appear to have their own personal spaces / shops somewhere in the spaces between Dimensions in which they conduct business / works. They may strike deals with people for their own gain / other reasons. The Devil that had been shown directly ran a shop containing various items and artifacts in which he sold / traded with individuals from many different worlds. The Golden Rule appeared to be "anything in the shop is for sale" although it is unclear if all Devils operate under this rule. It is also unknown if they all run similar "shops". Devils seem to also be able to provide a service of moving individuals / things to other Dimensions (as was shown a few times in the past) --- The Power of Devils It is unclear exactly how powerful a Devil is / can become, but from what has been shown they are powerful (at the very least in their own shop). Devil Magic appears to be a tricky, but extremely powerful art...and could lead to all manner of things (including taking of souls and such). It could be assumed that one should be careful with it lest another with Devil Magic take advantage of you or (possibly?) turn it against you...it still has to be explored more though. From the example of a Devil shown in ITD5, they appear to be able to control and distort the space within their shop, moving various parts of it around / stretch it (giving it a feel of infinite space). The Devil in ITD5 did mention something about the shop counter which nobody appears to be able to get to regularly unless he wants it (although this can be said about anywhere in the shop). However, an individual of both great strength and mental focus (or ferocity) may be able to bypass this and get to it anyway (something the Devil found a bit problematic / worrisome although this may have been because the individual in question was trying to destroy everything in sight and he was trying to protect his items). As mentioned before, Devils (on top of their Devil Magic / artifacts they have acquired somehow) also seem to be able to help individuals in travelling to other Dimensions (although who knows if all Devils are capable of this). The Devil in ITD5 also appeared to have a "True Form", and it was implied that using it on a foe would kill them (kind of like how Keyuri has a True Form that would kill people upon seeing it...although how The Devil's true form operates is unknown and it is made clear it is vastly weaker than Keyuri's). It is unknown if this is related to all Devils or if it is related to the race / background of that particular Devil... --- Becoming a Devil A Devil isn't a particular race, and anyone could potentially become one. How to do so isn't exactly clear as of yet, but it has been shown that someone in the past had attained the title of Devil after dealing with one (the one from ITD5 specifically) and making use of one of their artifacts in some other effort...although who knows if that is all that is needed in becoming a Devil / truly having Devil Magic... --- The Old Ones The Old Ones are god like entities / conceptual beings / forces of nature that exist outside / in certain Dimensions. They appear to be able to travel to other Dimensions on their own. Little is known on how they came to be or how they work (if they stay in / originate from one "home" dimension or constantly travel / work in various Dimensions (well we know Keyuri does)). They have been worshiped in the past (not so much anymore in Arland and Esland) and may govern / affect certain things in a Dimension. The Old Ones refer to more conceptual beings or forces of nature that were worshiped by the people and deified over time. Some say that those with the Power of Miracles can draw upon the power of The Old Ones, although this may not be exactly accurate. It has been said that The Old Ones may bestow their blessings onto their followers...well at least thats what their followers believe. Who knows where the power really comes from? Although powerful, it has been implied that they are not invincible and could potentially be killed (at least according to / in the case of The Unnamed One / Deep One). --- List of Old Ones A list of some known Old Ones (or individuals who may be Old Ones) - Keyuri the Red Death (she kinda bleeds between the idea of The Old Ones and The New Gods of Arland and Esland) The Unnamed One The Librarian Hepertine the God of the Wind The Gentle Mother The Deep God The Mountain God The Snow God Novexia the Goddess of Darkness (this is speculation but she may be an Old One more well known in the Dimension that Garth (an Outsider who appeared in ITD5 and worked in the Devils Shop) hails from). --- The Judges The Judges are an enigmatic group that reside over the different dimensions. It's hard to define them in shape or appearance, but the best description would be that they were "small" and "Yellow". Their role in the multiverse seemed to be the capture and sentencing of beings that committed great crimes. However, they do not see the spread of DARKNESS as an abberation. Rather, they viewed it as a flow of events that followed natural selection. It is difficult to say their power compared to other Extradimensional entities and whether or not their collective power is equal or exceeds that of an Old One Not much else is known of them as of yet.